The Aftermath
by commander.handsome.erwin.smith
Summary: The aftermath of Buon San Valentino left Italy confused so he tries to reach out to Prussia. Prussia harbours a secret crush for Italy though. But when Germany arrives back at the house, what is going to happen? -Request-


**My first request! This was a request by** _ **heru-en-amin**_ **from Tumblr. The request was "an unrequited PruIta work where Feli is really confused by Ludwig's behavior after Buon San Valentino and wants to talk to him about it, but Prussia is the only one at his home. He's ecstatic to see Feli and spend time with him alone. Italy talks to Gilbert about his troubles which is basically like a stab in the back for him, hearing that his brother proposed to his secret crush."**

 **I hope you will enjoy this, heru-en-amin, and anyone else who reads this.  
**

* * *

 **The Aftermath**

 _Why was Germany acting so strange that day?_ Italy continues to wonder as he walks down the sidewalk. _He was yelling at me before hand, then took me out to dinner. He yelled at me for flirting with girls but he never did before! A-And that tomato ring. . ._

Italy blushes and shakes his head madly. It has been a week since Valentine's Day, the day Germany took Italy out on a date. The date was pretty disastrous though. First Italy got scolded by Germany for flirting with the girls when he had him to keep him company. Second, Germany tried proposing to him with a tomato shaped ring. Third, the waiter was acting really strange from all of that. And lasty, Germany had locked Italy in a really tight hug for a bit then acted rather strangely afterwards. _He started shaking and… just ran out and left me alone._ Italy hasn't seen Germany since that eventful date a week ago. He tried calling him many times but he never answered or returned the calls. He felt pretty worried about his _friend_ and the way he had acted so he decided to call up Prussia and talk with him.

Italy soon gets to the house that Germany and Prussia live in and knocks on the front door, swallowing thickly and looks down. After a few moments, the door finally opens.

"Oh, hallo, Italy. It's great to see you again." Prussia smiles, his pale cheeks turning a light shade of pink and his heart beats a little faster.

Italy glances up quickly and looks at Prussia. "Ciao, Prussia. Can we talk about Germany now? I haven't talked to him for a week and he hasn't returned any of my calls and I'm worried about him."

"I haven't noticed anything strange about him. He isn't here right now though." Prussia shrugs. "Why don't you come on in for a little while and talk about this with me like you wanted to? It's been awhile since we actually sat down and talked together. J-Just the two of us."

"Grazie," Italy replies and slowly walks in and Prussia shuts the door behind him.

"Right this way," Prussia says and slowly puts a hand firmly on the small of Italy's back and starts leading him to the living room.

Italy gives a faint nod and squirms slightly before he starts walking with him.

Prussia smiles softly down at Italy. _He is just so cute, that Italy._ In truth, Prussia has had a crush on Italy for some time now. He never really got to spend that much time with him due to the fact that he was always clinging to Germany and following him everywhere. Prussia would find himself thinking about that little Italian from time to time, though was never able to tell him or anyone else about the crush for that matter. He wanted it to be a secret from everyone and hoped to one day tell Italy about it though. But Italy… he is so difficult to get to. Explaining his feelings to him would probably go right over his head and unnoticed. Hell, Italy would probably just think that Prussia wanted to be his friend and just that. For now he was just glad that he came to visit. Prussia sighs softly to himself and leads Italy to the couch and takes a seat, patting the cushion next to him.

Italy sits beside him and puts his hands in his lap and awkwardly looks at the tan living room floor's carpeting.

"So, start talking."

"Well," Italy begins, "on Valentine's Day I gave him some red roses. I thought that it would be something nice to do for him since he doesn't get gifts from anyone."

Prussia has to refrain from letting out a gasp, even if it was a quiet gasp. _R-Red? The confession of love?_

"He acted a little strange when I gave them to him. I felt a little scared but he was the only person that I've given the red roses too, I swear! I don't know why he acted that way. Then he wanted to go to dinner with me and I got there before him and was talking to some girls. He got mad at me because I was flirting with them a little bit. He usually doesn't get mad when I do that though. I did apologize for it and he was fine immediately afterwards. Germany gave me some of my favorite flowers, heliotropes. The waiter acted weird and I was going to try to explain to him that it didn't mean anything but then… Germany pulls out another gift and it was a tomato shaped ring a-and I think he tried proposing to me!"

Prussia's eyes widen at that. "What?! West proposed?!" He felt a sudden pang of jealousy fill him followed by a pang of sadness. "Wh-What did you say to him?" He didn't even know if he wanted to find out that answer.

"I tried telling him that I appreciated his feeling but he didn't listen. He started acting strange again and suddenly hugged me really, really tight and wouldn't let go. I thought he was going to squish me to death! I was really scared for a moment until he let go. But when I stepped back, he looked strange. He was just standing there and his face looked really blank. He wasn't speaking or doing anything until he started to shake. I tried to get him back to normal but nothing worked. He just quickly left the restaurant."

Prussia looked away and was about to answer but never got to as the front door opened up and Germany stepped inside.

Italy and Prussia both snap their heads to that direction. Germany's face turns a light shade of pink when he realizes that Italy is sitting there. Germany feels his heart flutter a bit and stands there, finding himself unable to move for the moment.

"I-Italy, what are you doing here?" Germany asks and exhales shakily.

Prussia slowly rises and disappears to the kitchen to give them well needed space. "I-I needed to talk about what happened. You weren't here though so I tried talking to Prussia. I was so worried that something happened to you," Italy says and stands up and goes up to Germany and slips his arms around his muscular frame.

Germany's face feels a little warmer and he makes a soft gasp. "I-Italy… I felt confused."

"Why, Doitsu?" Italy asks.

"Because you always hug me like this and kiss me sometimes and you sleep in the same bed with me. Sometimes you're naked," Germany says and looks away, his blush darkening.

"You're my friend," Italy says with a small shrug and lets go of him. "Do you not like it?"

"W-Well, two men who are friends don't do those things unless they _like_ each other," Germany says quietly, dancing around his question.

"But you are my friend and I do like you."

"You gave me red roses and here in Germany that is a love confession!" Germany blurts, his heart beating quickly.

Italy's face flushes a bit. "I-I didn't know…"

"The things you do confuse me so much, Italy. I tried to figure out what you were meaning and it was so stressful. I assumed you liked me more than a friend and-" Germany sighed, shaking his head.

"And what?" Italy asks quietly.

"And maybe I like you more than a friend. Maybe I like you as a boyfriend," Germany whispers. "I-I thought that maybe you and I as a couple wouldn't be such a bad thing since I started to think that maybe you did like me more as a friend…"

Italy remains silent and takes a few steps away from Germany, unsure of what to say. He was starting to feel a little confused to what he should do.

"I avoided you all week because I needed to think about this all; this confusion with how I should feel about you," Germany whispers and shuts his eyes and presses a hand on his forehead and sighs.

Italy bites his lower lip and looks up at Germany. He looks so perfect to him though. Those big muscles and piercing blue eyes when they are open. Sure he yells at him a lot but he only wants him to be in shape or to not act so childish and helpless all the time. Plus Italy put him through that confusion. Germany always was there for him though, whenever he was in trouble he could count on Germany. Deep down, Italy did love him.

Italy slowly walks closer to Germany and puts his hands on his hips. Germany's eyes shoot open and he looks down at Italy, just staring. Both of their faces flush red. Italy leans up and gently captures Germany's lips in his own.

Germany finds his eyes slowly closing again as he kisses Italy back, putting his hands over Italy's and lightly presses closer to him.

The kiss lasts for a few moments before Italy slowly pulls back. Germany slowly opens his eyes and looks down at him, panting quietly. "T-Ti amo. I love you," Italy whispers.

"I love you too, Italy," Germany whispers back.

Prussia listened in secretly to the conversation the best he could from the kitchen. He felt hurt that his crush could no longer last as a crush. But despite the hurt, he was glad that his little brother could be happy now. He feels that Italy is something that Germany will probably need forever. He needs happiness in his life and Italy is one who is almost always happy and bouncing around.

Prussia smiles sadly and turns to look out the window, glad that his brother found someone to complete him.

* * *

 **Well,** _ **heru-en-amin**_ , **I hope that you will like this, along with anyone else who reads this. I feel like I didn't end it very well and that I didn't make Prussia too ecstatic. .**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think! Whoever that reads this.**


End file.
